Farnsworth
Farnsworth is the ruler of Pinnacle. He is both a former and the current High Templar of Foreign Affairs at The Dark Templar. Additionally, due to his longstanding dedication and service, he has received Immortal status. He is also a founder and former Quadrumvir of Symphony and served briefly as the Minister of Information at the Viridian Entente. Old Leader, New Nation Resurrected from the dead, Farnsworth, formerly known as Ethan Farnsworth, kept with him the memories and lessons learned from his long-deleted nation, New Zambia, and decided to set his sights on a brighter future, and he thus established a new nation. In so naming this new land Pinnacle, Farnsworth committed to pressing ever onward and upward, vowing that he and his nation had not yet seen the height of their glory. Pinnacle would far surpass the glories of New Zambia, as Farnsworth now far surpasses his former self, Ethan, in both experience and wisdom. So, while the leader is the same, his leadership is not -- compared with his old, inexperienced, and feeble attempts to govern, he now wields the ability steer this new nation to preeminence throughout the land. Alliance History Viridian Entente No stranger to Bob, Farnsworth quickly and excitedly rejoined his Viridian family. Quickly ascending through the ranks of VE's meritocratic government, Farnsworth attained the position of Minister of Information. However, soon after his ascension, having irreconcilable differences with Lord Impero and Goldielax, he followed in the footsteps of his predecessor, John Diesel, to help found a new green team alliance - Symphony. Symphony Along with Astarle, Aznjons, John Diesel, King Alexander IV, Lost (Aquacenta), and Rayvon, Farnsworth helped to found and establish the small, elite, green team alliance, Symphony. In the early days of Symphony, Farnsworth served as a Deputy of Foreign Affairs. In time, he would ascend to Quadrumvir of Foreign Affairs. During his time in Symphony, Farnsworth developed relationships with many inside and outside of the alliance. Farnsworth worked to strengthen Symphony's bond with the Dark Templar, and helped to spearhead the formation of ties between Symphony and Phoenix Rising. Ultimately, though, Farnsworth found it necessary to move on following a spat with fellow Quadrumvir Astarle. Despite an initial rough patch, they were soon able to patch things up, and work together as allies, as Farnsworth migrated to Symphony's stalwart ally, The Dark Templar. Instead of worsening DT-Sym relations, if anything, the move brought the two alliances closer together. The Dark Templar After a year of relative inactivity and laying low, Farnsworth felt like getting back in the game. And Farnsworth's game, as always, lies in the realm of politics. Upon nominating himself, as any self-respecting narcissus would, he was democratically elected to the post of High Templar of Foreign Affairs. As HToFA, Farnsworth worked to restore ties with Nordreich, secure a treaty with Anarchy, Inc., and strengthen ties with Colossus, Symphony, and later GLoF, improve relations with various alliances including Basketball Ninjas and TOP. After serving a couple of terms, Farnsworth found himself in a backwards country still practicing extreme censorship in the Information Age. Unable to perform basic tasks such as checking the forums, he withdrew from public life. Now, having returned from that backwards land, Farnsworth has reentered politics and resumed his former post as HToFA -- with plans to further safeguard the Dark Templar and her allies through a combination of internal growth and friendly external relations. War History Viridicide Farnsworth's earliest war stories date back to Viridicide - a time when GOONS and GGA, along with most of their Initiative cohorts, saw fit to pummel the more independent-minded alliances of the Green Sphere. Grudge War In his early days as a Templar, Farnsworth played a marginal role in several wars raged by The Dark Templar, though due to his travels in a far distant land in another world (an area on the planet Earth called China), the separation from his people and armies, coupled with communication issues (spotty internet connectivity) proved too great an obstacle to allow for his effective participation. It was during this time that the mighty warriors of DT were able to avenge offenses rendered previously by CSN in the PB-NpO War by soundly defeating CSN in the aptly named Grudge War. The DT grudge against CSN was one of the many grudges featured in this large scale war. Equilibrium War The Dark Templar, in agreement with their then-allies in Anarchy Inc. that Umbrella's filling of the defensive slots of a former Umbrella member while said member attacked AI constitutes an act of war, decided to ride to war in defense of AI. In so doing, DT joined several other alliances in declaring war upon TOP, which had taken up arms in support of Umbrella's aggression. It's during this war that Farnsworth gained most of his war experience. Indeed, while fighting numerous wars against nations of TOP, TSO, and Alchemy, Pinnacle's casualties increased from a sub-100k prewar total to nearly 750k -- 744,937. Record of Individual Wars Ugh, so tired, may never finish this, literally just yawned, it was a big yawn. lol. To be continued... Category:Individuals